The Chunin Exams
by aRandomPeople
Summary: The road to becoming Chunin, is long and hard, treaties will be broken and friendships will be betrayed. Follow Kakashi as he races through the Chunin Exams desperate to prove his worth, and rise in the ranks of a shinobi. But not everything is as its seen. "You may have won this time...but we will meet again, not as friends but as enemies...in the Third Shinobi War!"


Kakashi jumped while twisting in the air. He placed his right hand on the attacker's back, using the momentum to roll neatly on the ground. Kakashi sensed an attack from behind and flipped backwards, just before a leg swept through the space above him. Kakashi braced his hands on the ground and jumped into a backhand spring across the ground. Throwing a pair of kunais to deflect a barage of shreiken, he leaped onto a tree and focused on gathering chakra. Kakashi puffed up his cheeks and blew out a dozen fireballs. They crashed into the trees, revealing his opponent.

Kakashi parried a giant water serpent jutsu with his earth wall and used the dust created by the two's impact to gain cover. The attacker quickly found him and lashed out with a lightning fast spin kick. Kakashi leaned back and twisted away when an elbow came heading towards his head. Planting a foot on the enemy's thigh he jumped over his head, unsheathing a katana on the way down.

The attacker blocked Kakashi's sword with a kunai and Kakashi was forced back by the strength of the blow. They charged again, the only thing between them, were their gleaming blades. Pushing off Kakashi unbalanced his oppenent and formed several hand seals. Moments later, huge spikes erupted from the ground but were destroyed before they could hit the target.

The two moved in a blur as they parried and struck, almost like a dance. The two weapons clanged against each other, echoing around the clearing as the sun rose. Backing away Kakashi smirked when chakra tags ignited around the attacker. A big explosion followed and fire burned across the ground, creating a blackened circle.

The attacker, although unscathed was breathing unevenly as he stared at the silver haired shinobi. Kakashi felt his chakra levels dip and he drew in a ragged breath, only just realizing how tired he felt. Kakashi ignored the drops of sweat that glided down his face. Nothing else mattered, he had to win.

Clearing the distance between them in a blink of an eye, Kakashi swept his leg across the ground, trying to knock the enemy's leg out from under him. But the attacker jumped up, sending a wind jutsu that slammed the silver haired shinobi into a tree. Rather then get hit with another jutsu, Kakashi ran up the side of the tree forming hand seals on the way up.

_...Ox, Tiger, Ram, Horse! _

The other shinobi's eyes widened as wave of lightning headed towards him. Quickly he threw a red handled kunai and disappeared, right before the attack could hit him. Kakashi didn't waste any time. Tracking the shinobi, Kakashi rushed towards him and scissor kicked in the air, slamming against his arm. Kakashi's leg went through the body like water and a puff of smoke appeared. _A shadow clone! _

He felt a presence behind him and quickly formed a substitution jutsu to escape the swirling blue ball of chakra that slammed into a log. Frantically he formed a wall of water around himself as four clones charged at him, each with their own swirling ball of energy. The water wall dissipated as the attacks hit but Kakashi used an earth jutsu to tunnel through the ground.

Kakashi felt his chakra levels lower even farther and a familiar ache settled in his bones. Panting Kakashi flipped off the tree and aimed a punch at the attacker's face. A hand grabbed his arm and pulled it behind him. Before Kakashi could struggle a kunai was pressed against his neck and the clearing became deathly silent.

_Dammit!_

Minato let go of his student gently and grinned at the depressed Kakashi.

"You almost had me there Kashi!" he said rubbing the genin's hair. Kakashi slumped out of reach to the ground in defeat and punched the soft dirt. "I'm not even close!" He gasped in anger. "You didn't even need to use your summons!"

Sighing, Minato looked at the six year old prodigy. _He's so young_, Minato thought. _Should I really enter him in the exams? Although he is more than ready..._Minato watched Kakashi regain his composure and clamber down the road, heading towards the Hatake Manor. Minato inwardly shuddered as he watched all the expression leak from the Genin's face(The mask did not help), a neutral facade replacing the angry one. The blond followed his student, furrowing his eyebrows, deep in thought. Minato knew that Kakashi was ready for the exams...even the Hokage admitted that the young prodigy was more then capable. Despite his age, Minato was quite sure Kakashi would be able to pass the chunin exams with flying colors. But that was the thing.

Any normal child would be having breakfast with their family. Any normal child would be playing tag outside with their friends. Normal six year old kids should not be training everyday, twenty-four seven. No normal child should spend all their time studying scrolls and chakra control. And no normal parent should ever expose their child to the life of a shinobi so early. Minato knew Kakashi would become a great shinobi someday, but why so early?

Minato rubbed his forehead in fustration. Sometimes he felt like hitting Sakumo with a rasengan. Sure, Kakashi was a genius but he needed to have a life. Sakumo was always caught on missions and the very little time he and Kakashi had together was wasted on training and teaching. The silver haired genin needed a father to help him. Kakashi needed friends that he could rely on, friends that could annoy him. He needed to have a childhood.

_But_, Kakash wanted to become a chunin. And Minato couldn't just say no...The least he could do was nominate Kakashi for the exams. If the Hokage didn't let Kakashi participate, then that was that. If he did... well Minato was sure Kakashi would do just fine.

Minato rather tiredly walked towards his apartment lost in thought, fevertly hoping that he was making the right decision_._

Slummping onto his bed, he reached for a pen and the Chuunin exam application. Twirling it in his hands, he pressed the black point onto the crisp white paper, answering the neatly printed characters in a messy hand writing. Once he was finished, Minato sealed the paper and placed it on his brown oak desk. He yawned and looked out the window. The sun gleamed and the grass waved lazily in the gentle breeze.

A crowd of girls stood in the middle of the street, talking and laughing to each other. The yellow shinobi placed his hands on his chin as he stared at one girl that stood out among the others. Kushina Uzumaki. She had on a light green dress that reached her knees and black form-fitting leggings that tucked neatly inside her boots. Kushina turned to one of her friends and Minato strained his neck to catch a glimps of her face. She had a bright smile and fiery blue eyes that burned their way right through his soul. Her stunning red hair trailed loosly in the wind like tongues of flames, outshinning all the other girls with their dull brown hair. Minato stared longingly through the pane and felt himself sigh once more.

Kushina and her friends walked down the street, disappering from sight. The love struck shinobi glanced at the clock and jumped up in surprise. It was 12:58! He needed to hand in the application and get to the exam meeting by 1:00! The meeting was extremely important because it was where genin teams could be nominated by their sensei to participate in the Chuunin Exams.

Grabbing his Jounin vest and the application he skidded outside and disapered in a bright yellow flash.

He reappeared before a large circle shaped house, with golden symbols inscribed on the panaled doors. "Minato Namikaze!" He cried to the ANBU guard and slid right through the gates before they closed. He sighed in relief, Kakashi would kill him if he didn't at least try to get him into the exams.

"So. You made it."

Minato whipped around to face a tall man with black hair and shinning brown eyes. He wore the regular jounin uniform, and his forehead protector rested around his arm.

"Kyoujiu!" he exclaimed. "I thought you were on a mission!"

"Not anymore! Com'on." Kyoujiu urged. "Lets get good seats for the meeting."

They waded through the sea of shinobi and sat down between three chatting kunoichi. The three girls glanced shighly at the blond and brown haired shinobi, before whispering amongst themselves. Ignoring them, Kyoujiu stuck his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing here Minato? Are you nominating a genin team?

Minato grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Nah. Not a team, just my student Kakashi Hatake."

"Eh, did you say Hatake? Ah, I remember! You were telling me about him before!" The brown haired Jounin laughed in amazement, before slapping his hand on the yellowed-haired shinobi's shoulder. "...So he's that good. He's what? Seven? And your already entering him in the most dangerous shinobi competition?"

"He's six-"

"Eactly." Kyoujiu nodded. "Once he gets to Chunin level, he'll be aiming for jounin, then ANBU. That kid is gonna rise to the top... and with a father like that, he's probably going to become Hokage. Although, thats only if he can survive. Rising to the top is harder then you expect...it takes a lot of effort, sometimes you have to go in and do the job yourself. Li'l Kakashi's dad has all the right contacts, wish I had that. Not everybody has the privilage or talent to get what they want...you gotta get your hands dirty..." Kyoujiu said in a low voice and his chakra flared unexpectedly.

Uneasiness spread through Minato's body and for a moment he thought he saw something dark in Kyoujiu's dark eyes...something that wasn't there before. Minato had never seen that bitter look in Kyoujiu's face before and it startled him.

"Anyways," Kyoujiu exclaimed happily as if nothing was wrong. "I'm here cause my little bro's gonna be in the exams."

Minato blinked in suprise and looked closely at his friend. Had he imagined that bitterness? Kyoujiu seemed fine now, but Minato couldn't shake the feeling that something was up...he just didn't know what.

"Oh, look the meeting is about to begin!"

Minaot watched as one by one, the jounins sat down. They looked expectantly towards the Hokage who was sitting right at the front, waiting for him to begin the nominations. Sighing, the bored shinobi leaned back ih his chair, thoughts streaming through his head like a river. Minato felt his eyelids droop and he struggled to keep them open. The droning sound in his head became louder, tuning out everything else...

"Minato Namikaze! Are you listing?"

The yellow haired shinobi jumped in his seat as his name was called by the Hokage. An akward silence filled the air, disblief strewn across everyone's faces. Minato felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. In the most non-caring voice he could muster, he smild and said, "Could you repeat that again?"

THe Hokage raised an eyebrow while chuckling. Slowly the tension eased in the room as people started laughing along. Waving his hands for silence the Hokage looked bemusidly at the jounin before speaking.

"I asked if you would like to nominate genin team."

Minato puffed out a breath of air and blurted out very quickly, wantinting to get it over with. "I, Minato Namikaze would like to nominate Kakashi Hatake, rank number 145223. Approximately six years old and two months"

Outbursts erupted around the room as jounin stood up in outrage.

"Kakashi Hatake?!"

"Who the hell is he?!"

"He's only six!"

"HE"S GOING TO DIE!"

He has no genin team to participate!"

"QUIET!" The Hokage shouted. Onece the room was quiet he continued. "If Minato believes that Kakashi is capable then there is no stopping him from participating. Although..." the Hokage added, glancing directly at Minato. "Kakashi will be at a disadvantage since he has no team, he will either have to fight alone or find teammates.

"I understand the situation very well, sir." Minato said.

The third Hokage gave a single nod...

"Very well. Kakashi Hatake will participate in Konoha's 349th Chunin Exams."

* * *

**"In the past, each village held their own chūnin exam. After the Third Ninja World War, allied ninja villages agreed to hold the exams together at the selected village that would host the exam. This was done to improve relations between the villages and prevent war between them. Another advantage is that ninja that took the exam might attract clients who are interested in hiring them."**

**Just a warning, the Chunin Exams in this story will have small to big differences to the one in the manga. Also this story is mostly about Kakashi(cause he's awesome!), but it will also focus on Minato and his problems. The ****beginning will start out sort of slow... basically just setting up everything and stuff.**

_The third Hokage gave a single nod..."Very well. Kakashi Hatake will participate in Konoha's 349th Chunin Exams."_

_I was so tempted to put this:_

_The third Hokage gave a single nod and placed his hand in the silver bowl. Drawing out a single slip of paper the crowd watched with baited breath. He slowly opened it and read the tiny words, written on the inside. "The next tribute for the 349 Hunger Games is...Kakashi Hatake!"_

**BTW- Why i picked the number 349? I have noooo idea.**

**-aRandomPerson**


End file.
